


Love & Lust

by Starryar (Breadmione)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Co-workers, Cormac McLaggen has a big dick, Department of Mysteries, Dom Cormac McLaggen, Draco Malfoy is an honorable mention, F/M, Gorilla Grip Pussy, Kabeshiri, Ministry Coworkers, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Switch Hermione Granger, Voyeurism, WAP, cormione, stuck in wall, stuck in wall kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadmione/pseuds/Starryar
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger has always taken her job seriously & it is no different when she become Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. No stone is ever left unturned in her eyes, no matter how small or pointless it may seem. So why would it be any different when she had to confront Cormac McLaggen, Head of the Department of Mysteries, about a rumor that his department houses a sex dungeon?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	Love & Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to Mimifreed for not letting me give up on this when the times got rough.
> 
> Side note, this pairing is not my cup of tea, but I couldn't imagine Hermione with anyone else for this (And I ended up loving this a little???.) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Stockings in the UK are equal to Thigh Highs, while Tights in the UK are equal to Pantyhose.

_Researching is great,_ Hermione thought bitterly as she looked at herself in the transfigured mirror in her office. _If you have material_ to _research._ Hermione turned to the side and was unsure if she should be blushing or grinning at the image reflected at her. She looked _good._ _Fit_ as her fellow Brits would say. Slowly, she ran her palms from the bottom of the black, pencil skirt up her muscular thighs and perfectly rounded bum to rest over where her love handles would be if her intense personal trainer allowed for them. She wondered if she should have opted for a white button up instead of the rose one she wore as she smoothed the front of her shirt - not that it needed smoothing. Everything she wore was tailored to her inch so she was leaving both everything and nothing to the imagination.

 _Not that McLaggen doesn't know what my arse looks like._ Hermione bit the inside of her cheek as she remembered Slughorn's Christmas party their sixth year. She hated that McLaggen was so pushy, but what she really ended up regretting was that the only thing he let her do to her that night was finger-bang her. Remembering how McLaggen had pressed her against the hallway wall by her neck, while he bent her over and sunk his digits into her, was a memory she still liked to revisit till this day. Hermione also thought about the memories she _would_ have had if she hadn't been so entrapped with her kiddie love for Ron and instead gave McLaggen the genuine time of day.

Hermione was broken out of her reverie when she felt her thumb craze the side of her pubic bone, sending a shiver up her spine. _Oh._ Her choice in lingerie involved stockings, a garter belt, and the thinnest bra she could find. Seeing her nipples were hard, and poking through her shirt, she decided to transfigure the color to white. After doing so, she couldn't help but frown. She originally chose the red shirt as it was the exact same color of the dress she wore to the Christmas party Sixth year, hoping it would stir up the memory for McLaggen and make him more willing to help her. _I doubt he would find the reminder as pleasant as I find it, best not to go over the top with my look or I'll make him suspicious._ With a shake of her head, she banished the mirror and exited her office.

The sound of Hermione's heels were the only thing that could be heard on the Level 4 floor as she walked towards the lift. She expected to be the only one left in her department though, as everyone had left roughly an hour ago to join their families for dinner. She thought this would be a comfort, but as she got to the elevator, her palms became slick with sweat and she thought that maybe she should just leave the Department of Mysteries to the Unspeakables. There was a reason why only the Unspeakables were allowed to know what was being studied and perhaps it should be kept like that.

Except, as Hermione most recently found out, it wasn't just the Unspeakables who were exploring their department, or more specifically, the _Love Chamber_.

_"Are you sure no one else is in here?" Hermione rolled her eyes. The only thing she hated more than 'Locker Room talk' was 'Bathroom Gossip.' All it ever did was cause drama. "He'll have my job if he hears I talked about the about the Department of Mysteries."_

_Hermione couldn't stop her ears perking up at that._ Does she not know she could be endangering the Ministry by blabbering about what she knows? We call them _Unspeakables_ for a reason! _Hermione finished pulling her skirt back up before casting a disillusionment charm on herself. As a Ministry head, Hermione planned on reporting exactly what the woman had seen or heard and unlocked her stall door so whoever was checking the stalls could push hers open with ease._

 _"Check the stalls, hurry, hurry!" One by one, she heard the stall doors being pushed open and slamming into a wall. Hermione jumped when her door was pushed open, despite the fact she expected it, and she pinched the bridge of her nose when the two witches squealed with excitement from being able to dish out the latest tidbit she had._ Why didn't they just cast a Homenum Revelio?...

What Hermione learned first was that Draco Malfoy, an Unspeakable, was still living up to his title as Slytherin Sex god, but instead of shagging witches in alcoves all over the Hogwarts castle, he was bringing his newest squeeze down to the Love Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. Upon further interrogation and a promise _not_ to have the witch fired if she spilled _everything_ she knew, Hermione also learned that the Chamber was not just set up _for_ shagging, but that it was apparently an 'invite only' _sex dungeon_. Hearing this, Hermione decided not to go to Wizard Resources about it until she could confirm this to be true. The last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself as a department head who was still striving to become Minister of Magic by causing a scene over a rumor.

The ding of the lift arriving to the ninth level of the Ministry brought her back to the present. She stepped on to the floor and felt a wall of buzzing magic greet her. While it was expected, it still caught Hermione off guard how prominent the magic was in the Department of Mysteries. She considered joining this department for the freedom of dealing with magic in its rawest forms instead of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but the call of the injustices that creatures and beings suffered from had been too big of a call for her, and she decided against it.

McLaggen's office wasn't too far away from the lift like hers was, his department only being half her size, but she still found herself out of breath as she read the bold black letters on his office door: **Cormac McLaggen - Head Unspeakable.** If she was being honest with herself, she knew her labored breathing had nothing to do with the small trek or the magic vibrating in the air.

With her hand still in the air, ready to knock, the door swung open on its own accord. She expected McLaggen to be at the Ministry still. Not only did he not have a family waiting at home, it wasn't uncommon that they spotted each other leaving the atrium around the same time, hours after the Ministry was closed. Still, she had not expected McLaggen to anticipate her arrival tonight. Neither had sought each other out as any information they needed from the other's department could be found in a file that could be achieved by sending a Flying Memo. Since both of them were Department Heads, it was no trouble getting access to most files, thus, leaving them no reason to interact.

"Granger, what a pleasant surpri..." When she stepped into the office, the color of her shirt shifted back to its original crimson color. Hermione looked down at herself when McLaggen would not stop staring at her and chastised herself for being so nervous, that she forgot about the protective wards every Head's office had. While the wizard could cast whatever charms they wanted in their _own_ office, if they stepped in another, everything would be canceled out - No matter how strong the caster was. "That's quite a pretty color on you. Please, have a seat."

Hermione thought her face was as red as her shirt. "No thank you, McLaggen."

"Please call me, Cormac. We've known each other long enough." He gave her a small, but wolfish grin as his gaze went from her shirt, to her eyes, then back to the shirt again. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that involves your department and I want you to help me prove the validity of it." _This was a mistake_. McLaggen was no longer the gangly, top heavy, sixth year. He had swapped out the upper body Quidditch work outs for full body ones and was built like superman. His chin was defined and his face was clean-shaven. His hair was neatly trimmed and the short curls were defined, even after working the long twelve hour shifts the Ministry demanded from department heads. In short, there was nothing to complain about McLaggen as, despite his grin, he had even cleaned up his attitude.

Mclaggen's eyebrows came together when he looked up at her face and he leaned forward. "Is it safe to assume this rumor has something to do with my department or staff, then?"

Hermione swallowed after nodding an affirmative 'yes.' She put her chin a bit higher in the air, trying to keep her confidence as invasive thoughts of them in the hallways of Hogwarts came back to her. _It was just some heavy petting done years ago! Do I need to get laid that badly?!_ Her thoughts were not helping her face cool down at all. "Someone in my department said one of your Unspeakables brought her down into a- a- secret sex dungeon hidden in the Department of Mysteries. I want to see the Love Chamber and verify that these claims are not true."

McLaggen's thick, but defined eyebrows raised at the same time his jaw dropped. "You think that we're hiding a _sex dungeon_? I can assure you the _Love Chamber_ is just a stupid name that some official came up with-"

Hermione squirmed. _Why did he have to say it like that?_ "That was the _claim_ that the employee had made. I agree it is rather absurd, but it is our duty as leadership to ensure that the Ministry remains a safe and comfortable work space." Cormac simply raised an eyebrow at her interruption. "I... I can't report anything until I know who I can report it to - _if_ there is some truth to it. I personally don't believe it, but I see everything through no matter how small. If it's not true then I'll simply give you the insubordinate Unspeakable's name, and be on my way so you may discipline him as you see fit for bringing a non-authorized associate down here."

Cormac dropped his quill before he leaned all the way back in his chair and put his feet on the corner of his desk. He flexed his firm shoulders before lacing his fingers over his torso. "And if I tell you 'no' and that you should give me the Unspeakables name anyway to avoid having _two_ unauthorized persons down here instead of just the one?" _There it is, the higher-baller attitude I was_ so _fond of from before._ Knowing Cormac still had the same temperament that he had in school was an odd comfort too Hermione. _Bet his sex-drive isn't much different- No! Focus!_

Hermione gave him a smug look and shrugged one shoulder. "I saw half of it before, so it wouldn't hurt to see the other half. If you forbid me to see what is hidden down here, I'll go to Wizard's Resources and let their _entire team_ crawl in and out of your department."

McLaggen studied her. His eyes sliding down her attire, taking in the tight fitted clothes and her stilettos that made her level with his chest. "It that's what you want. I'll show you our _sex dungeon_ , but you'll be sorely disappointed with what you find." His reply was curt and his eye had a bit of a hungry look to them - or so she thought. When he blinked, he looked as cool as he had when she first arrived.

McLaggen guided Hermione to the large double doors that was just behind his office, leading to the actual _Mysteries_ the Ministry studied. When they stepped into the large, circular entrance room, she couldn't help but stare at the door that held the time turners in it. From the repetitive sound it was making, it sounded as if the shelf that held them all was still in it's infinite loop of collapsing and righting itself back up again.

"It's too dangerous to interfere with or else we would have moved it. Causes a lot of noise when we're trying to work." Hermione looked at Cormac, but he had no intentions of deepening the conversation. "Do you know what we study down here, Hermione?"

"Y-yes." She didn't remember giving him permission to use her first name, but she didn't dare push her luck in the event she pissed him off enough that he decided WR would be easier to deal with. They stopped in front of a door and Hermione wondered if this was going to be one she had been in fifth year or if was going to be entirely new to her. "Unspeakables study everything. Space, time, thought, creatures, new spells..." She trailed off as she raised an eyebrow wondering where he was going but he waved a hand to encourage her to go one. "Death." She finally said with an exasperated tone when he didn't finish the list for her.

"You forgot 'love.'" He grabbed her wrist before tapping his wand to the door. When it opened, it revealed a bright white corridor. Hermione didn't recognize it from her battle here in fifth year, so she knew the odds of Cormac attempting to pull the wool over her eyes was probably slim. Cormac moved his hand to the small of her back, his pinky extended almost too low to be professional as he guided her forward. She shivered at the assertive touch a part of her melted. Hermione couldn't say she completely minded, Cormac had always been one of the better looking guys in Gryffindor, albeit a bit of a horn dog. She didn't want to think about why she gave into him so long ago, especially when he was so close now. "Love is such a broad term, wouldn't you agree? It really gave the Ministry a wide range to run their experiments on..."

Cormac guided her to the left side of the corridor. It was lined with windows, that had a door leading into the room a bystander could observe. The first two rooms looked very similar to the Hall of Prophesy. The walls were neatly lined with small pink cubes on the glass shelfs and Hermione could see under each container was a placard with wording so small she was unable to read it. "When most people hear the word 'love', they think of the unconditional kind that people have for their family and children." A subtle push on her back, was followed by her taking a few steps forward. This window was almost the exact same replica of the last one, except the cubes were a color between red and purple. "But sometimes it means lust instead." His voice was almost a deep purr and when she turned to face him, she saw that he was watching her. Hermione summoned her bravery and walked forward to put space between them, hoping she didn't look as wobbly at the knees as she felt. _God damn it._

The next room was a family of vampires. The mother, the father, and the son all hanging from the ceiling as they slept peacefully. _So if this is to study love, then..._ When she walked to the next room, she saw two more vampires, but they were definitely awake and very _active_ as they laid on their sides. "Oh!"

"We study both kinds intimacy of course, along with a control group." As they continued to walk they saw another set of vampires, sleeping just as peacefully as the first, but they did not have any children. She continued to walk down the hallway. With each window was a new creature. Leprechauns, Mooncalves, Unicorns, the rooms went on to include so many creatures and beings. Not all of the lust subjects were sexually active, but there were tell-tale signs of it. Messy hair, fur, or feathers, often paired with lack of clothes - if the creatures even wore clothes, as Cormac ended up reminding her as they passed a pair of liberated house elves.

She had to admit that she started to daydream about what it would be like to be in this department and make new discoveries all day instead of filing and motioning legal paperwork. Hermione was happy where she was at, but even just hypothesizing random theories sounded a lot more stimulating than paperwork all day. "The creatures - they _are_ getting paid, right?" Hermione felt ashamed that she didn't think of that until now, and she expected Cormac to be offended but the question, but he just gave her a grin again.

"Absolutely. All of them agreed to be a part of the studies of their own volition, and you should know that as you had a major hand in that." He looked into the room they were passing that housed a Bowtruckle tree. The sign on the window labeled this to be a control group, and Hermione thought that was believable considering there was no Bowtruckle in sight, unlike the 'lust' group room. She never knew the Bowtruckles could be so flexible with their limbs. "I should thank you for that, actually. While it has become a hell of a lot harder to _convince_ more beings to be a part of our study, when they do agree, the results are much more genuine as they are not put under more stress than being put in a room for several days at a time would cause." Cormac walked ahead of her this time, but stopped when he reached a window two rooms ahead. He leaned against the glass as he looked into it with half closed lids and Hermione was hit again with how striking he looked. There was a gentle pull in her lower abdomen and she bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to calm herself. _Honestly, you are a professional and he is your colleague! Act like it._ "Especially when they come to us. Come look at these two."

Hermione obeyed, but she was unprepared for what she saw. Bent over the bed was Clara, the witch she cornered yesterday in the bathroom, being pounded into by a very lean Draco Malfoy. There was a sheen of sweat on his back and she knew if the room had not been silenced, they would have been able to hear the loud clap of his balls making contact with the witch as she cried out his name. Hermione gasped and took a step back, only to meet the solid frame of Cormac. "Tell me..." He grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her so she could feel his _very_ hard length pressing into her arse. "Is that the witch who made this _claim_ you spoke of earlier? And is _that_ the unspeakable who she said brought her down here?"

Hermione was gobsmacked, but the only thing that moved was her eyes. There _was_ toys littering the room that made it _look_ like a type of dungeon, but even if there wasn't, it was obvious Clara sent exaggerated the truths of the situation. "I- I- I-"

"Do you remember Slughorn's party?" His deep voice was part soothing, but all alluring as he spoke softly in her ear. "Or rather, what we did in the hallways after on our way back to Gryffindor tower?" Her first wave of shock was hit with a second wave as he rubbed the quads of her legs, his thumbs grazing both sides of her pubic bones like she had done to herself earlier in the solitude of her office. When he brought his hands back up, he lightly pinched the pencil skirt fabric to slowly pull it higher, exposing the tops of Hermione's stockings. "How did you know I liked these better than tights?" He chuckled softly in her ear and Hermione couldn't breathe as she allowed her body to relax against him, her want becoming more intense than it had before as she watched the Wizards in front of her. The mere heat of Cormac behind her felt _so good_ and she had been untouched for far too long. Her hands and toys could only do so much to quell her thirst.

The chuckle stopped and Hermione felt him pull away from her, the only heat left being from her embarrassment. "Follow me, there is something else I want to show you before our tour is done - And don't bother fixing your skirt."

Doubling back the way they had came, he led her down to the only other corridor in the entire chamber. After they walked around a corner, Hermione was starting to feel self conscious about walking around like a tart with her skirt hiked so far up. She wasn't wearing any underwear and now that she knew they weren't alone, her common sense was starting back up again. "You knew who I was talking about this entire time?"

"Yes. We only recently got the approval to start testing wizards, but not without a hefty amount of restrictions. The Minister added a clause to our proposal that we need at least one member of a test group to be someone of our department. The other volunteer had to be a Ministry official from another department as he would not allow a complete outsider to walk into one of the most secretive departments." Finally, they reached their destination. Cormac and Hermione now stood in an open room that had several different partitions of several different sizes. Some had chains and cuffs while others did not. Hermione was relieved to see it was empty, although the volume of her heels in this room seem to double, making her heart sound even louder in her ears as it speed up. "They were our pilot couple, before they started the actual three day experiment last night so it wasn't hard to deduce who told you."

Hermione gulped. "Yet you still brought me down here?" _What does that mean?_ Hermione tried to press her thighs together to get some relief, but all it did was make goose bumps rise on her body from how cold her thighs were from being exposed.

"Well, I still had to make _sure_ that it wasn't anyone else, so I would have needed you to point them out." Hermione ran her hands over her skirt, rubbing her sweaty palms on it. That moment was when Cormac turned to look at her. He licked his lips as his gaze hungrily took in her state. Hermione like being looked at like she was something for him to devour and suddenly, she didn't feel so self conscious anymore. After spending so many years of thinking she wasn't as pretty as Cho Chang or the Patil sisters, she revealed in being a man's five-course meal. Wetting her own lips, she felt another pull in her core when she saw the print in Cormac's trousers. He was longer than he felt and thicker than she imagined. "Come here."

Cormac held a hand out to her and she took it. He guided her over to the first partition that had to be one meter wide and three meters tall. This one was very plain looking compared to the others, as this one was missing the shackles the others had. "This is where we take our most dangerous creatures to be observed when mating. Werewolves, Sphinx, Veela-"

"Veela?" Her voice was a whisper and she cleared her throat to rid it of the saliva that was building up in it. The anticipation of where the night was going was getting to her. She didn't know how he could bear to just watch her when it was obvious that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He made her walk though a quarter of his department with her ass almost out for goodness sake!

"Yes. Female Veela have the tendency to kill their mate after they have been impregnated." Cormac pulled her in front if him so she was only a foot and a half away from the wall. "Do you want to know how this wall works for females?"

Her answer was a sigh as he pulled the pencil skirt up so it was bunched up around her waist. "Yes."

There was a primal growl that rumbled deep in his chest as he buried his face into the hair laying on the curve of her neck. "Put your hands on the wall."

Hermione did as he commanded, first placing her right palm on the wall followed by her left. The wall was cool to the touch its surface rippled. None of this was expected, but the biggest surprise she had was when she leaned forward to present herself to him like she had so many years ago. The wall pulled her in slowly at first, but sped up when she jerked back. Before she could try to pull back a second time, her head was already on the other side and she put her hands out to break her fall - but there was no need. Once her hips had reached the wall, her decent had stopped. When she placed her hands on the side of the wall the upper half of the body was on to straighten back up, she found she was completely stuck in a wall.

"You sounded so accusatory before when you asked about me bringing you down here, yet you're the one who is not wearing underwear." She could feel Cormacs hands rubbing and kneading the muscles in her arse now. Hermione's nipples hardened in her bra and her legs spread apart into a position that helped support her weight. The wall was not uncomfortable though, which was a bit odd as it _should_ have been, but magic had its perks.

A pink tinge blossomed on her cheeks when Cormac's hands left her body as she panicked for a moment thinking he left her there and it only got worse with her confession. "I didn't plan this either - I don't wear underwear because it makes unnecessary dips when I wear a skirt."

His husky laugh was somewhat muffled, but it was still heard loud and clear. He emerged completely nude from the opening between her partition and the next. Hermione accidentally let out a breathey whimper seeing Cormac standing in front of her. He was built like a Greek God marble statue and all she wanted to do was drop to her knees for him.

" _The_ Hermione Granger doesn't wear knickers because she doesn't like how it makes her clothes look." Hermione propped herself as best as she could against the wall to look up at him, but all it did was put her mouth at the perfect height for his cock. "That's a secret I'll think about every time I see you walking around the Ministry." Hermione's eyes never went up past his six pack, but he didn't seem to mind the lack of eye contact. "Open up for me, love."

 _Love_. His use of the endearing nickname was how he convinced her to let him finger her before. This time was no different as her wet mouth greeted the tip of his cock. Her lips gave the head a sloppy kiss and he let out a gasp with how sensual she was being. While she wanted to attack him, bounce on him as if he was her prey and she was a lion, she wanted to savor the fact that one of her fantasies were coming to life. Hermione her hands to grip his hips so she could control how much of his length he was to give her. Hermione continued to swirl her tongue and hallow her cheeks around the head as a tease, before sliding the flat of her tongue down the underside of his cock to suck on his balls. She alternated between licking and kissing him all over, not once taking him until she felt the time was right.

"Fuck, I didn't know that swotty mouth of yours could be inviting when you wanted it to be." Hermione ran her tongue up and down once more before pulling him forward to take him in. The movement was swift and fast, catching him off guard. One of Cormac's hands ended up in her curls and the other on her back as her bent forward in his surprise. His movement caused him to go an inch or two deeper than she intended, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Cormac allowed her to guide his hips so he knew the pace she wanted. Soon he was huffing as he gently fucked her slobbery hole. "Fuck... Ah, shit..."

Hermione was in ecstasy. She would never admit it if anyone asked, but she enjoyed being in such a compromising position. Anyone could have walked in with her most intimate parts on display, and Cormac's dick sliding in and out of her mouth, inching deeper with every other thrust. When she started to fondle her breasts and let out a wanton moan when she was nearing being able to take him down to his hilt, he withdrew himself from her at once with a groan. "No."

Saliva dribbled from her chin on to the floor, as her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "No?" Cormac looked down at Hermione with smouldering eyes before he walked around the wall, leaving her alone on this end.

"No, as in, that's not where I want to come." _Oh_ \- Before she could think of anything else, she felt his breath on the lips of her fleshy pink slit. "Gods, have I ever told you how amazing your ass is?" Cormac started to kiss the area where her thigh and the flesh of her bum met as he slid a finger into her pussy. Not being able to see him, Hermione's automatic reflex was to press her thighs together. Cormac didn't like that. "Oh no you don't, keep these pretty little legs apart for me before I charm your heels to the floor." Hermione bit back a moan from having someone else boss her around and she quickly complied. Giving up control was something she loved, but seldom did as it took a certain type of person to do it properly. Cormac was apparently one of those people. The realization of it made the scenario that much more hot for her and she started to breathe heavily as her eyes drooped. She clawed at the buttons on her shirt, needing to feel the centralized air on her skin. She wanted to release, not from the wall, but the dry spell she had been in. When Cormac gave it to her, she wanted her to be sure she could enjoy it to the fullest, tits out and all. "You're so fucking wet, Love." It was true, her slick had dampened the apex of her thighs, but they were only getting started.

Cormac was now trailing kisses from one cheek to the other as he had two fingers pumping into her. He continued like this and Hermione's only warning that his tongue was about to delve into her was his fingers spreading her lips apart. "Ah! OOoh!" Her back arched as his tongue mercilessly lapped at her juices, and he moaned his pleasure back into her, pressing his face into her. He had one hand gripping a cheek while the middle finger of his other hand was making a gentle, counterclockwise circle on her clit beckoning her to come to climax. "Oh, just like that - Fuck." Cormac changed his pace so his tongue was now licking her from top to bottom, with the tip of his tongue give her clit extra attention when he reached it.

"Going to come for me, yeah? Right here on my face in my department? Mmm?" His pace quickened, but not too much that it pulled her away from the orgasm she was on the brink of.

The change in speed was exactly what her body needed. The tension that had built from all of their foreplay had caused her much-needed release and Hermione cried out as her legs quaked when his tongue lightly flicked against her now swollen nub to maximize her pleasure.

"You are so sweet." Hermione was gasping for air by the time she came down from the waves of the orgasm that had stopped her world from stuttering on its tilted axis. Cormac had gone back to massaging the muscles of her arse, a moment of silent worship before he decided to penetrate her. His touch was calming and grounding to her intoxicated mind and she found herself appreciating that Cormac didn't immediately dive into her nethers when she was at her most sensitive. When she determined that she was ready, she wiggled her hips at him. "Eager, are we?"

 _What a prick_ , she thought, but she didn't need to see him to know there was a smile on his face, just like there was one on hers.

Cormac positioned himself behind her, rubbing his tip up and down her sinful entrance. "I'll start slow." His deep voice was a promise that had her nodding. He must have been seven or eight inches - bigger than anyone she had been with before - and that was before she addressed his girth. He rubbed her once more with his member, before he put the tip in. Hermione closed her eyes and arched her back. _This_ was what she was waiting for. Cormac made good on his word to go slow. He rolled his hips once, only giving her half of what he could to make sure he would not hurt her. "How are you still so fucking tight?" He hissed. Cormac had made her come and while he had expected the velvety feel from how wet she was, he would have thought her grip would have loosened up, but he was proven wrong. He dug his fingers into her hips in an attempt to stop himself from loosing control already, but Hermione only squirmed beneath him, signaling she wanted - and could handle - more. Cormac's face twisted into a grin. "So bossy - tell me..." Cormac slowly sunk his entire length deep into her, and he was grateful she couldn't aee him as his body gave an involuntary shudder. Hermione cried out a second time when he was fully buried inside of her, never having felt so full before. "Is this what you wanted?"

This time, her breath was raspy plead when she answered him. "Yes."

"Is it?" He removed himself from her completely and was delighted when she immediately moved back as much as she could for him, asking him to enter her again.

"Yes - please Cormac." He didn't think Hermione was a begger, but he couldn't say he was disappointed to see her so eager for him. He didn't release his hold on her hips and his cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat as it sought to be sheathed in her again. "Please fuck me, Cormac."

"Mmm." He inserted himself once more and he found himself throwing his head back as he picked a leisurely pace. "Say it again." When Cormac looked down, he wasn't sure if he was mesmerized by her ass bouncing or his dick disappearing and reappearing before his eyes.

" _Please_ fuck me, Cormac. I'm dizzy for it. For you."

Hermione didn't think she would have ever been able to predict Cormac to be able to put her on her side, and prop one of her legs on his shoulder, all done without him pulling out of her. While the wall would not let her move her body in or around it, it apparently had no issues with Cormac dictating her body - something she definitely did not mind either.

Soon, the snapping of his hip when he picked up speed were acquainted by her loud curses and cries of pleasure. Hermione swore she may have forgotten her name as his strokes had her seeing stars. Her breasts bounced from the force of her cunt being slammed into over, and over again as her thoughts became less lucid and more intelligible. _I don't want him to stop - If this is heaven, I don't want to leave, Fuck, I can stay stuck here forever._ Hermione's mouth was gaping open, her eyebrows taut, when he finally announced he was nearing his own orgasm. "I'm almost there, shit!" His pace became frantic as he dropped a hand down to rub against her clit. The pad of his fingers caused enough friction that, in this position, she would be joining him when he came.

Only seconds later, they both called out each other's names, a cue that they had both became completely undone. Cormac shuddered from how sensitive he was while he kept moving his hip, allowing her contracted muscles to get every last drop he had to offer.

When Cormac stepped back, he bit back a whimper and scourgified Hermione, then himself. After he quickly pulled his trousers back on, he pulled her skirt down so she was back to being modest before he pulled her out of the wall. "Oh!" Hermione immediately fell into his arms though, and the unexpected extra weight had them both falling to the floor. "Sorry!" He laughed as she turned away from him to rebutton her shirt, muttering about how her legs were too shaky and weak.

"Well, if I did my job right, they should be." His witty reply was met by a faux glare that was thrown over her shoulder. Cormac didn't move to get up, allowing her to decide when they should move once her legs recovered. "Was that okay?"

Hermione started to take her heels off, her body now starting to let her feel pain now that her brain was no longer preoccupied with _other_ things. "What? The wall or coming inside of me?"

His eyebrows raised at that. "I meant coming inside of you, but now it's both. I know you don't do anything you don't want to do, but I should have asked before hand."

Hermione looked away from him. _It's nice to know he has actually learned some manners._ "You're right in both respects. You _should_ have asked before hand, but I would have stopped you if I wasn't on the potion."

Cormac nodded his understanding. "I'll make it up to you then and ask you more than once next time."

"Next time?" Hermione was surprised that he was anticipating a next time. While the sex had been amazing - best she ever had - surely he could have found anyone else - _oh._ "For one of your experiments? Was that just a pilot thing just now?"

"No! Godric, no!" For the first time since Hermione had ever met him, Cormac's confident air dropped like a sack of bricks at the horror she suggested. "I meant more after dinner sometime? I wouldn't ask _that_ of you, we're both Heads for goodness sake, and I would rather not scare you off like last time-"

"Last time, I was in love with Ron." When Cormac tried to approach her after Slughorn's party, Hermione, avoided him like the plague for weeks until he gave up. Even when they were paired in projects together later that year, she made sure to be curt when talking to him to discourage him chasing after her. "It had nothing to do with you, and I would love to go get to know you over a bite."

Cormac's grin was so broad, both dimples in his cheeks appeared. "Good, let's go now!" He got to his feet and held his arms out to help her up.

"Now?" Hermione took his hands. When she was on her feet again, they were no longer unsteady, albeit they were quite sore.

Cormac made a face and nodded as if to _well, yeah_ and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the Love Chamber.

"Pushy." Hermione's insult was only half-hearted though, as she allowed him to guide her out of the Department of Mysteries to explore their own Love Chamber of a newfound relationship instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! <3


End file.
